


Not all Heroes Wear Capes

by SoundedSummer



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundedSummer/pseuds/SoundedSummer
Summary: Heero has no idea how to be a father, he barely knows how to be human, but the FRA (and the little boy with haunting green eyes) don't leave him much of a choice. Navigating fatherhood with the help of four fellow ex terrorists, Heero Yuy raises the Hope of the Wizarding World.





	Not all Heroes Wear Capes

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I found on in my Drive while cleaning up. This one was written in the last two years, and I should have a few chapters hanging around, so look for updates soon. Pairings yet to be decided.

“I’m not telling him.” Sally said as she stormed through the office door. Lady Une blinked slowly at her friend as the doctor dropped heavily into the chair across from her and tossed a file on the desk. 

“Who..are you hiding from?” Une asked, amused. The head of Preventors had never seen the other woman this ruffled before, even during the War, and it was a sight to see. The doctor glared back at her, jerking her blond head at the papers now spread over Une’s desk. 

“I’m not hiding from Yuy, but I am NOT going to be the one that tells him this.” Sally snapped, glaring harder. “You can find someone else to do this particular bit of dirty work.”

“What?” Une snapped out a hand and gathered all of the files, flipping through them quickly. Anything to do with the Ex-Gundam Pilots was always guaranteed to cause colony-destroying levels of destruction, and the Wing Pilot always brought double that chaos. 

“This…” Une swallowed heavily, throat dry, and stared at the doctor. “This is impossible. How many…”

“Seven.” Sally snapped, gentling her tone with a sigh as she slumped backwards, “Even took a second sample from everyone in that batch just to be sure there was no contamination.”

“And?”

“Clearly, there wasn’t. The samples are a match.” Sally grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. “There is no other way to read the results, the DNA is too similar for brothers.” 

A deadly quiet fell over the office, both women lost in their thoughts. Lady Une was imagining a thousand scenarios, each and every one of them with a rising death toll. The longer she waited to inform the...relevant parties, the more likely that death toll was to rise. Steeling herself, she reached for the intercom on her desk. Sally leaned forward, panicked, with color rising in her cheeks. 

“Une, don’t you dare.”

“I’ll tell him, but he’s going to have questions that I can’t answer.” Une snapped, before pressing the button to call her assistant. “Sarah, I believe Agent Wing is in the building. I need to speak with him as soon as possible.” 

There was a moment of silence before Lady Une’s newest assistant found her voice. 

“Agent...Wing, ma’am?” Sarah whimpered, voice cracking. Lady Une lost her patience. 

“Yes, Agent Wing. He’s not going to shoot you on sight for goodness sake!”

“...he did the guy before me.” Sarah snarked back, and Une groaned. Across from her, Sally let out a cackling laugh and the answering glare Une sent her did nothing to slam the sandy-haired doctor’s laugh.

“Just...find him, for goodness sake.” Une finally said as Sally laughed harder. “I don’t know what you’re laughing about, this is all your fault.”

Sally’s answering laugh abruptly cut off as the door pushed open and Yuy stepped through. He was not in uniform, and by right should not be armed inside an official building   
while not on official business, but there was not a person in the organization that would tell a Gundam Pilot they had to leave their gun behind. Une included herself on that list. Sally paled rapidly as put as much space in between the two of them as she could. Hero raised an eyebrow at the doctor as he crossed the room towards Une. Une gathered the damning files together in a neat stack, more for something for her twitching hands to do than because Heero needed the organization, and gave her top Agent a stern look. 

“Please remember not to shoot the messengers, alright?” She told him, “This is just as...unsettling to us.” She passed the folder over. Behind the pilot, Sally was trying to move as stealthily towards the door and the relative safety that was her lab in the underbelly of Headquarters. Une shook her head sharply, and Sally stopped in her tracks. Yuy had not moved since being given the file, but she was not stupid enough to think that he wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around him. His knuckles were white with the pressure he was gripping the file folder with, and his eyes had not looked away from the only picture of the boy they had somehow managed to locate. 

Une gingerly cleared her throat, flinching when Yuy just scowled at her and refused to budge. Sally, however, jumped a mile and squeaked in fear. 

“Heero…”

“I want the address, Une, now.”

Une blinked. This was not the reaction she had anticipated. 

He couldn’t….he wouldn’t…

“Heero, no. You can’t possibly be thinking..”

Heero bared his teeth at her in a semblance of a grin. “The address, Une. Now.”

He was not taking no for an answer, and she was reminded rather violently of the gun that was strapped around his chest, and just how quickly he could draw and fire.

“Number Four, Privet Drive.” Sally squeaked, clearing her throat as Yuy turned to fix her with his steely eyed glare, “Surrey...England.”  
Heero strode towards the door, ignoring Une calling form behind him. He was a man on a serious mission. Sally stepped quickly out of the man’s way, eyes wide, as the door slammed shut behind him.The room was quiet for a few precious seconds, only the ticking of the clock in the corner breaking it, before Une rocked back in her chair and let out an explosive sigh. The whole encounter had taken ten minutes at the max, but her heart was pounding like she had just been in a twelve hour suit battle. 

They had passed through the eye of the storm, and had somehow, miraculously, come out the other side whole and in one piece. 

“What do we do now?” Sally asked quietly. She dropped back into the chair, and Une could see her rebuilding herself into the “take no prisoners” Resistance leader she had always been. This had shaken her, but Une knew that it wasn’t going to break her friend. 

“Now?” Une opened the bottom drawer of her desk, and pulled out a bottle of rum along with two glasses. “Now we have a damn drink, before we rally the troops. Those five are going to stir up a fucking shit storm.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~  
“Go to your cupboard!” Aunt Petunia yelled, swinging the soapy skillet towards Harry’s head. The seven year old tumbled to his backside and scrambled backwards as she swung again, his aunt’s face screwed up in rage. His cheek ached, a bright red handprint raised and welting on his face where he had not been fast enough to escape the slap she had aimed at him in the car.

He dove backwards into his cupboard and huddled around his knees as the door slammed shut on her angry face and the deadbolt slid into place, locking him in. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered to the darkness around him. He hadn’t meant to do it, he didn’t even know how he did it. One minute he was running from Dudley and the rest of his gang, and the next he was on top of the school. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been furious when Headmistress Green called them to complain about the fire brigade having to get him down. 

“I won’t have his freakishness in this house any longer, Petunia!” Uncle Vernon roared from the dining room. Harry flinched and balled up as far from the door as he could, pressing his hands over his ears. Aunt Petunia matched her husband shout for shout, her shrill voice quickly overwhelming his deep bellow. 

“We don’t have a bloody choice, Vernon!” Petunia retorted, “You know what...that man...said. We’re dead if the boy isn’t here!”

Vernon slammed his hand down on the dining table. Harry heard the dinner plates rattle, and lowered his hands. 

There was a reason that the Dursleys were keeping him? Aunt Petunia had always sneered that the only reason they didn’t drop him off at an orphanage was because caring for the less fortunate and alone was their Christian duty. 

Had she been lying to him? 

Harry shuffled forward on his knees and pressed his ear to the door to hear better. HIs heart was pounding in his chest, and the darkness of the cupboard was pressing down on him from all sides, but he had to know. 

He had to know the truth. 

“And if he kills us?” Vernon snapped. “Or kills Dudley? What if he had thrown Dudders on the bloody roof instead?”

“Vernon...we can’t…” Petunia said, and Harry pressed harder against the door, trying to hear. The door creaked, old wood groaning under unfamiliar weight, and Petunia trailed off. Harry scrambled backwards from the door backwards as her footsteps clacked towards the door and she ripped it open moments later. She glared down at him. Harry winced as the bright hallway lights invaded his small room, squinting up at her looming form. 

“Where you eavesdropping on us, brat?” Petunia reached into the cupboard and grabbed his arm, fingernails digging into his skin as she yanked him to his feet in the hallway. 

“No..No Ma’am!” Harry said quickly, shaking his head. 

“I don’t believe you.” Petunia sneered at him. “Nasty little boys like you always lie.”

“No, Aunt Petunia.” Harry squirmed in grip, feet dangling off his the ground, “I wasn’t listening, I promise!” 

The blow he was expecting never landed, the chiming doorbell freezing both adults in their tracks. The Dursleys looked towards the front door, Petunia’s grip tightening on Harry’s arm as he fought to try and get free. 

“Vernon?” 

The large man lumbered towards the door, his mustache quivering in rage, and peered through the peephole out into the street. He promptly went pale, and staggered backwards from the door. 

It was not a look that Harry or Petunia had ever seen on the man’s face. 

He was afraid. 

“Who is it, Vernon?” Petunia dropped Harry carelessly to the ground, and focused all of her attention on her husband. “It’s almost eight, surely it’s not one of the neighbors…” 

“Hide the boy, Petunia.” Vernon said. Sweat was pooling on his hairline, “Quickly.” 

“Vernon, what on Earth is going on?” 

“It’s the Preventors’, Petunia.” 

Petunia went as pale as her nephew, and immediately shoved Harry back into his cupboard as the doorbell chimed again. Harry blinked in the darkness, and didn’t hear the deadbolt slide into place like normal. He climbed back onto his cot, eyes fixed on the sliver of light the unlocked door leaked into the cupboard, and waited for the Preventors to leave. 

He didn’t know who they were, but if they scared the Dursleys he never wanted to meet them.


End file.
